De Merodeadores y Dragones
by luna712
Summary: Pausado A Lily le regalan un colgante que tiene un dragón tallado. ¿Qué pasara si James lo rompe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Para las personas que ya habían empezado a leer la historia les pido perdón por introducir este capitulo pero me pareció que la historia necesitaba un prologo para que se entienda lo que pasa después…**

De merodeadores y dragones 

Prologo

Año 1300 d.C., Sur de Inglaterra

Un mago y una bruja están escondidos en un claro de un bosque frondoso. Tienen con ellos un huevo de dragón que la bruja sujeta con cuidado. Sus nombres son Lord James Potter y Lady Lilian Evans. Ambos pertenecen a familias de sangre pura.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lilian que tenia una cabellera roja atada en un complicado peinado y que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido lleno de encajes y esas cosas que hacen que los vestidos se vean muy bonitos en una fiesta pero que son muy molestos a la hora de tener que andar en un bosque.

- Ya te lo expliqué- respondió James medio molesto. James tenia el cabello alborotado y Lilian decia que lo hacia para que pareciera que acaba de sacarse el casco de la armadura que usaba en las justas. La ropa de este no era tampoco muy adecuada para andar en el bosque ya que los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa estaban inflados limitando bastante la capacidad de movimiento.-Estamos acá porque necesitamos proteger ese huevo que tienes en las manos en este momento.

-Pero ¿por qué hoy y ahora?

- Recuerdas que Merlín predijo que dentro de miles de años se alzaría un mago oscuro y que la única forma de detenerlo sería con la ayuda de un dragón, que tendría que ser criado por nuestros descendientes de aquella época. Bueno, hoy y solo por hoy los huevos de dragón pueden ser convertidos en piedras preciosas. Y eso es exactamente lo que haremos con este.

- He comprendido, gracias lord James- dijo empezando a reír, se conocían desde pequeños y nunca se hablaban de esa manera a menos que fuera para molestar al otro.

- Usted esta muy graciosa, no es así Lady pelirroja – respondió James recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de su amiga. Y riendo también.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora- exclamó James poniéndose serio de pronto.- Necesito que digas conmigo "Facies gemmae!"(N/A: en latín "cara de piedra preciosa")

-¿Ahora?- pregunto Lilian tomando su cetro(N/A: no creo que usaran varitas en ese momento)

- A la cuenta de tres; uno…, dos…, tres…

-Facies gemmae! – gritaron los dos juntos apuntando al huevo, que estaba encima de un tronco.

El huevo de dragón se convirtió en un colgante de alejandrita. La piedra estaba rodeada por la figura de un dragón de cuya cola salía la cadena por la que se colgaba.

Sir James tomó el collar y se lo dio a Lady Lilian quien se lo coloco alrededor del cuello.

-Ya debo irme –pregunto Lily con una sonrisa triste que demostraba que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

- Si – respondió Sir James sintiendo que con esas palabras se le rompía el corazón debía alejar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo para hacerle caso a una profecía que no se cumpliría hasta dentro de varios siglos y lo peor era que después de eso debería volver a su castillo y pedir la mano de una mujer que no amaba y nadie jamás se enteraría de su sacrificio. Beso suavemente a su amada y la vio alejarse corriendo por el camino contrario al que el seguiría – Adiós Lilian – susurro antes de alejarse con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas.

Lady Lilian también lloraba mientras corría a través del bosque a buscar su destino… Un destino que la alejaba a cada paso de su amor. Cuando ya no pudo correr mas siguió caminando lentamente hasta que cayó rendida a los pies de un árbol, donde la halló al día siguiente un joven campesino muggle.

Tanto Sir James como Lady Lilian sufrieron muchísimo la separación pero lo superaron con la ayuda del único testigo que habían tenido. La diosa Artemisa había presenciado la escena del bosque y junto a su hermano Apolo prometieron que los ayudarían a completar su misión.

Oo0o0o0o0o0oO

Hacia años que Artemisa y Apolo venían pidiendo lo mismo a su padre, que los dejara vivir por unos años en la tierra. Querían bajar en forma de bebes para conocer como vivían los niños en ese momento. Además quería alejarse por unos años de la tutela de sus padres que habían estado leyendo un libro de autoayuda para padres, mortales claro esta, con hijos adolescentes y últimamente estaban más pesados que nunca y no los dejaban hacer nada.

-Por favor- pidieron los jóvenes dioses por millonésima vez en los últimos diez años-déjanos tener una vida "mortal" por unos años, no estamos pidiendo una vida sin obligaciones, seguiríamos cumpliendo con nuestras obligaciones pero desde la tierra.- finalizó Artemisa pensando que tarde o temprano su padre tendría que ceder y esperando que fuera pronto.

-Por favor- imploró Apolo con lagrimas cayendo por su brillante rostro- déjanos vivir allí por unos años...

-Pero si los dejara ir solos a la tierra, ¿cómo sabré yo si se portan bien y no cambian el curso de la historia con su divina influencia?¿Cómo me aseguraré, por ejemplo, de que vos, Apolo, no revelaras nada del futuro a los hombres si ya me cuesta bastante cuando estas aquí?- en ese momento Apolo puso cara de niño bueno que nunca rompió un plato y con su voz más inocente indagó:

-¿Cuándo comente yo algo del futuro?

-Por donde empiezo... Ah si el Oráculo de Delfos, quien era el dios que proporcionaba a los hombres información allí? no lo recuerdo bien... quizás, tal vez, no habrá sido el dios del sol, la poesía y el arte que tanto alaban los mortales en aquella época?, personalmente no creo errar si respondo afirmativamente a esa pregunta...- respondió el dios que reinaba en el Olimpo.

-Y yo, ¿qué puedes decir de mi padre?- preguntó una desafiante Artemisa ya que no recordaba haberse mandado ninguna trastada como la del oráculo de su hermano.

-Pues por el momento no has hecho nada que amerite mi desconfianza pero si llegaras a revelar alguna cosa sobre el pasado olvidado, podría acarrear serias consecuencias...- contestó su padre mirándola a los ojos.- No deben intervenir en la vida de los hombres ellos solamente siguen los designios del destino.

-No diremos nada- prometieron los jóvenes mirando al rey de los dioses con ojos suplicantes-

-Además,- agregó Artemisa- tú eres Zeus y puedes, o por lo menos siempre nos has dicho que puedes, saber lo que todo lo que hacemos. Si se nos escapara algo tú te encargarías personalmente de traernos de vuelta al olimpo y de hacer olvidar de inmediato lo que hayamos dicho de más.

-Malditos jóvenes -masculló Zeus haciendo reír a sus hijos- como pueden seguir recordando eso que les dije hace más de 3000 años

-Tenemos buena memoria- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono al tiempo que se encogían de hombros.

-Ja Ja - rió su padre irónicamente- no me causa ninguna gracia ¬¬...

Los jóvenes dioses se miraron y con ese gesto se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que harían a continuación. Artemisa bostezó y tapándose levemente la boca con la mano exclamó:

-Bueno... creo que me iré a dormir un rato total no creo que podamos lograr nada con seguir insistiendo...

-Sí, Artemisa tiene razón no vale la pena tratar de convencerte así... mejor dentro de un rato lo convencemos de que nos deje bajar por el fin de semana.

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó su padre furioso por lo que acababa de oír, si seguían así no irían a ninguna parte, a pesar de que ya estaba a punto de aceptar.

-Lo único que decía es que ya que no nos dejas ir por unos años, por lo menos podrías dejarnos ir dos días para las fiestas que hacen los mortales en esos días, no...- dijo Apolo a pesar de que sabia que la respuesta era no y que su padre preferiría mil veces que se quedaran dos vidas en la tierra adelantándose de ese modo de que eran dioses a que bajaran en un fin de semana sin protección...

-Esta bien -accedió su padre resignado- los dejaré vivir en la tierra pero solo por veinte años, de acuerdo

- sí- respondieron los mellizos sonriendo ampliamente.

- Tienen que elegir sus nombres y la familia en la que van a vivir. Les advierto que debe ser la misma porque si no fuera así y se encontraran traerían muchos problemas. Además, deben escoger entre ir a Hogwarts, Beuxbatons(n/a: no estoy segura de que se escriba así en todo caso me refiero al colegio de Fleur) y Durmstrang, Deberán asistir a alguno de esos colegios por siete años así que mejor elijan bien. Nuevamente en este caso deben ir juntos no pienso visitarlos en dos colegios distintos-

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes pero luego Artemisa llamo a su hermano aparte y le dijo:

- Debemos ir a Hogwarts sino ¿cómo ayudaremos a los chicos con su misión?

- Estoy de acuerdo- contestó su hermano y luego dirigiéndose a su padre dijo - Ya hemos decidido a que escuela queremos ir. Nos encantaría ir a Hogwarts, dicen que es el mejor.

- Decidido. Recuérdenme avisar a el director Albus Dumbledore para que les de habitaciones especiales, no quiero que nadie se entere de su verdadera identidad. Además necesitaran ser agregados en la lista de niños nacidos magos ya que ustedes nacieron mucho antes de la fundación y por lo tanto no aparecen.- Finalizó su padre.

- Ahhhh...- los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de "este se volvió loco" y después Apolo exclamó - Yo quiero llamarme Santiago, me encanta ese nombre. De echo creo que fui yo mismo quien lo inventó- dijo pensativo- no me acuerdo...

- ¿No era que tenían tan buena memoria hace 3 mil años? Y no recuerdas si inventaste un nombre...- preguntó Zeus en tono burlón haciendo que su hija riera a carcajadas.

- No es gracioso ¬¬- la fulmino con la mirada Apolo

- Si que lo es - respondió su hermana y siguió riendo por un rato. Cuando se tranquilizó, hablo de esta manera- Yo quiero llamarme Alejandra ese nombre es muy lindo y hace juego con mi hermosa personalidad...

Ahora llego el turno de su hermano de reír y no paro hasta que la mirada asesina de su hermana le dolió, solo le dolió porque era inmortal sino el joven habría exhalado su último aliento hace mucho tiempo.

Un tiempo más tarde, no podría precisar cuanto porque los tiempos de los dioses son distintos a los de los mortales. Apolo y Artemisa, a quienes a partir de ahora llamaremos Santiago y Alejandra estaban hablando sobre la suerte que habían tenido al lograr que su padre los dejara bajar a la tierra a tiempo para ayudar a los descendientes de Sir James y Lady Lilian Evans.

- Tuvimos mucha suerte la verdad estaba empezando a pensar que tendriamos que volver a poner una bomba debajo de su almohada para persuadirlo…- suspiro Artemisa aliviada

- Yo también – asintió Apolo moviendo vigorosamente su cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.- Ya me estaba cansando de ensuciar mi hermoso rostro con lagrimas lastimeras para ver si se apiadaba…

- ¿Te dijeron alguna vez que sos muy egocéntrico?- Preguntó Artemisa con un deje de diversión en la voz

-Sí – contesto su hermano mellizo en el mismo tono – Por cierto, ¿con quién viviremos? ¿ya elegiste con qué familia vamos a quedarnos…?

- Claro, - dijo Artemisa haciendo un gesto de cansancio - ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿que iba a dejar una cosa tan importante al azar?- Apolo abrió la boca para responder pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la diosa de la luna prosiguió- Lo tengo pensado desde el momento en que decidimos poner en marcha el plan. La familia que elegí se apellida Lemaire, contento- dijo y dando por finalizada la charla se fue a pasar un rato en la luna que era lo que hacia cuando necesitaba pensar.

El día que bajaban a la tierra, su padre les ordeno que dejaran todo lo que los pudiera delatar pero no logro convencerlos de que dejaran sus más preciadas pertenencias. En el caso de Apolo/ Santiago, no pensaba dejar en el Olimpo su lira, que era un regalo de Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. Por su parte Artemisa/ Alejandra escondió entre sus ropas su arco ya que según sus palabras textuales: "No lo voy a dejar solito acá arriba, mira si alguien lo rompe…". Al final, habiendo convencido a su padre que los dejara llevar esas cosas, empequeñecieron y rejuvenecieron hasta parecer dos tiernos bebitos de tan solo algunos meses se edad. Luego su padre los metió dentro de una canasta y luego los tiro del cielo en medio de una terrible tormenta. La canasta descendió "suavemente" en la puerta de la familia Lemaire, ellos no tenían hijos y habían aceptado encantados (N/a: por un 'Imperio' si sabían en lo que se metían hubieran salido corriendo) cuidar a esos "bebes" y asegurarse de que no hicieran demasiado lío mientras estuvieran en la tierra. Sin embargo, las deidades griegas no tenían ninguna intención de hacer nada malo, por lo menos hasta llegar a Hogwarts, ya que sino perderían la oportunidad de ayudar Lilian Evans y a James Potter, descendientes remotos de Lady Lilian y Sir James a quienes habían jurado ayudar y proteger.

**Holis…..**

**Como están mis queridísimos lectores ¿qué hacen en este momento? espero que estén pasándola genial y que no se aburran tanto leyendo este cuento que estoy escribiendo... soy una buena persona, pero muy muy muy en el fondo... tomando este pasillo derecho hasta llegar a la rotonda, después girar a la izquierda y en una puertita muy muy chiquitita van a encontrar a mi yo interior bueno porque exteriormente soy un monstruo y... alejandra no me mates por favor... ahhhhh... no lo decía en serio solo estaba jugando. No... mi hombro y cabeza...ah… vas a poder borrar lo último no hay problema... mi pelo hermoso. Oh... soy tu prima pido compasión… Ven chicos que les dije que ale es mala, no mala, malísima... no deberías haber escrito eso-dice alejandra- ahora va a ser todavía peor jajajaja-risa de bruja que combina perfectamente con su personalidad- jajajaja... Y esto va para cualquier otro primo que tuve, tengo, y tendré: si alguien de mis primos se le ocurre poner sus manos en esta laptop no volverá a ver la luz del día...jajajaja... -eso es un gran problema porque soy la única prima que tuvo, tiene, y -por ahora- tendrá... Pero yo se que lo hace por celos: porque en el tiempo que ella fue al baño yo escribí mas de lo que ella escribió en toda la tarde- me despido porque me esta a punto de matar adios.**

**He sobrevivido!!!! Pero esa bruja aun me tiene como prisionero y vigila cada una de mis acciones y me obliga a escribir lo que ella quiere. Ahora me dice que escriba: alejandra es buena, linda, dulce e inteligente pero ¿saben que?, yo voy a escribir lo que quiera. Y voy a decir la verdad: es buena (claro, comparada con una bruja), linda (tal vez, después de haberse hecho unas cuantas cirugías estéticas), es dulce (si, como un limón) y es inteligente (una genia, para que se den una idea dice que 2+2 es 7 y es un logro que ya no diga que es 976). Ups creo que me pase con lo ultimo que dije porque me esta mirando feo y me obliga a comer un pedazo de budín. Me pregunto porque. Bueno al menos esta rico pero escucho un continuo tic-tac. se me hace familiar. parece una bomba... UNA BOMBA!!!... oups. BOINNN-exploto la bomba dice ale que ahora escribe en lugar de su ex-prima-y que quede como advertencia para todos aquellos primos que quieran burlarse. Pero acabo de matar a mi única prima. ups. Fuck. **

**Después de la "hermosa" nota que dejo mi prima, les mando un beso enorme a toda la gente que lee este fic en especial a kry que me animó a seguir escribiendo **

**Espero algún Review porfa no les cuesta nada decirme que les parecio…….**

**Un beso enorme,**

**Luna712**


	2. Chapter 2

**De Merodeadores y Dragones**

Capitulo 1: **El comienzo**

La tarde del 30 de agosto, una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda estaba preparando sus cosas porque al día siguiente volvería al colegio que durante seis años había sido su hogar, Hogwarts y pensaba con cierta nostalgia ese sería su ultimo año.

Estaba terminando de meter todo en el baúl cuando su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Lily? – Pregunto su madre mientras entraba

- Sí – respondió la pelirroja sentándose en su cama

La madre de Lily era una mujer de unos 45 años y como su hija tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo. Se sentó junto a su hija y le dijo:

- Se que es difícil para ti empezar este año porque sientes que cuando lo termines tendrás que enfrentarte a la realidad tu sola. Pero recuerda que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte cuando nos necesites…- Lily asintió con la cabeza y su madre continuó. – Por eso decidimos darte este collar… me lo dio mi madre cuando yo estaba empezando el último año del colegio. Yo era un poco mas grande pero creo que tu lo cuidaras tanto como yo.- dijo extendiéndole un colgante de alejandrita, una piedra preciosa que tiene la particularidad de que si se ve de día tiene un parecido con el "fuego verde" de las esmeraldas y a la noche adopta el brillante lustre de los rubíes. La piedra estaba rodeada por la figura de un dragón de cuya cola salía la cadena por la que se colgaba.

- Es precioso- logró articular Lily mientras lo tomaba con muchísimo cuidado…

- Dicen que protege a quien lo lleva y oculta un gran secreto que solo la persona indicada podrá revelar.

- Ja ja ja – rió el padre de Lily – no la escuches esas son solo habladurías de viejas…

- Puede ser –respondió la madre – pero acaso no decías lo mismo de la magia antes de descubrir que tu hija era una bruja…

-Eso no es cierto ¿O no Lily?- preguntó el señor Evans a su hija.

-Tiene razón mamá- corroboro Lily ante el pedido de auxilio de su padre sacándole la lengua.

- Ah si…. bueno, si me sacas la lengua no comes mi pizza especial…. Y listo…

- Si te pido perdón, me das pizza????- inquirió Lily

- Lo pensaré- respondió su padre

-Entonces me perdonas???- imploro Lily

-Si- la señora Evans rodó los ojos

- ¿Por qué mejor no bajamos a comer?-pidió la mama de Lily

- A que llego antes que ustedes!- exclamo la pelirroja empezando a correr y bajando las escaleras en un segundo

-Lilian Evans!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que…-pero no pudo terminar porque su nieta la interrumpió

-Abuela¿Cómo estas?¿Por qué nadie me dijo que vendrías?-dijo mirando con cara de reproche a sus padres

- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa- respondió su madre encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaba la esplendida pizza que hacia el señor Evans. Comieron y hablaron de todo un poco cuando terminaron de comer Lily hechizó la esponja para que lavara sola los platos (había cumplido 17 años unas semanas atrás y ya podía hacer magia fuera del colegio). Y después se retiro a su cuarto mientras sus padres y su abuela bebían café. Al llegar a su habitación la pelirroja encontró dos lechuzas esperándola. Una de ellas de color ámbar con pequeñas manchas marrones en las alas, era la lechuza de una de sus mejores amigas, Emi y la otra era una de las lechuzas grises de Hogwarts. Primero tomo la carta de su amiga la abrió y leyó lo que le había escrito. Decía que no se olvidara de llegar temprano a la estación para buscar buenos lugares en el tren. Luego, tomo el mensaje del colegio, y cuando lo abrió no pudo contener un gritito de alegría al ver que la enseña de premio anual sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver quien era el otro premio anual.

-Potter…-murmuro- no puede ser…-Lo leyó varias veces para ver que no se había equivocado pero no seguía leyendo James Potter. La carta también decía las obligaciones que tendría como premio anual entre las que se encontraban patrullar junto con el otro premio anual todas las noches los pasillos. No podía ser que tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo con ese estupido engreído que cada vez que la veía le pedía una cita aunque cada vez que se lo pedía ella le volviera a responder que no.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de Inglaterra, un chico de indomable cabello azabache y una adorable sonrisa, abría una carta similar a la que había recibido Lily. El pelinegro leyó el contenido de la nota y se puso a saltar. Esto provoco que su amigo y casi hermano se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa que saltas a estas horas, Prongs?- Preguntó Sirius Black

-Lo que pasa -respondió James sin dejar de saltar- es que me han nombrado Premio Anual.

- Felicitaciones- dijo Sirius – Y que tiene eso de especial???

-¿Sabes quien es el otro Premio Anual?- contestó el pelinegro. Ante esta pregunta Sirius pareció entender.

- A ver… déjame adivinar… ¿acaso se trata de cierta pelirroja cascarrabias cuyo nombre empieza con L y termina con ilyEvans?- dijo Sirius en un tono bastante sarcástica.

-Exacto, Padfoot, buen perro.- respondió James – Así tendremos que pasar más tiempo juntos…

- … y quizás si pasa mas tiempo con vos logres que salga con vos alguna vez – Termino Sirius que ya se sabia el discurso de James de memoria.

- Creo que entendiste…- Dijo el pelinegro mirando a su amigo.

- Como no iba a hacerlo si me lo estuviste repitiendo todas las vacaciones…-retrucó Sirius

- ¬¬… ¿Por qué no te volvés a dormir?

- No puedo ya me despertaste… Por cierto, Prongs¿no me prestarías la tarea de Historia de la Magia…?

- Jaja te descubrí, por eso fue que no me hechizaste cuando te desperté ¿no? –rió James

- Si… puede ser… pero… me la prestas por favor…- pidió el morocho con la cara del gatito de Sherk (N/A: no estoy segura de que a alguien le salga pero es irresistible ¿no?)- porfis…

- ¿Crees que vas a convencerme con esa cara? No te olvides que me la venís haciendo desde 5º- dijo James pero pensó que haría que se lo pidiera un poco más y después se la daría.

-Porfavorporfavorporfavor- imploró Padfood poniéndose de rodillas

-Esta bien… te la presto…- accedió el pelinegro- esta sobre el escritorio…

-Yupi!!!! Gracias Prongs- vio que James iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió- si ya se… cambiare algunas palabras…

- Después guardalo en mi baúl…

- Esta bien – dijo Sirius, mojando la pluma en el tintero y empezando a copiar.

**¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué les pareció?????? **

**Sigo escribiendo o lo corto acá y no escribo nunca mas en mi vida. Díganme que les pareció es muy fácil solo tiene que apretar GO y dejar un review. **

**Luna712**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o hechizos que reconozcan me pertenecen son todos de J.K. Rowling **

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste**

**De Merodeadores y Dragones**

Capitulo 2: **Preparativos para volver a Hogwarts **

**En la mansión Lemaire, 30 de agosto **

Alejandra Lemaire, también conocida como Artemisa, diosa de la luna y de la vida salvaje, estaba en la cocina de su casa mientras pensaba lo fantástico que sería poder estar mirando la tele si los platos se pudieran lavar solos. Pero lo que más la enojaba era que ella dentro de tres semanas cuando cumpliera diecisiete años, podría hacerlo, pero mientras tanto debería lavarlos de la forma muggle. Igual, al día siguiente volverían a Hogwarts y los elfos domésticos se encargarían de arreglar la cocina.

-Por fin- suspiró aliviada en cuanto hubo secado el último plato- terminé…- En ese mismo momento escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse y la voz de su hermano, Santiago gritar por centésima vez en la semana porque al cerrar la puerta había derretido, nuevamente la manija de la puerta. Alejandra rodó los ojos y se acercó a la puerta para arreglarla. Por suerte los poderes de diosa no activaban la traza así que podía arreglar los líos que hacia Santiago, aunque quizás sería mas correcto decirle Apolo. Ale no recordaba las veces que, en estos dos milenios que tenía de vida, había tenido ganas de matar a su hermano. Lo único que recordaba era que cuantas veces lo había intentado, había fallado. Cuando termino de arreglar la manija le dijo a su hermano que cuando terminara de comer lavara su plato ya que ella no pensaba lavar nada más y subió a su habitación donde encontró la lechuza de Emily con una carta que decía si no se podían encontrar a las 10 de la mañana en la estación al día siguiente. Ni bien hubo terminado de leer la carta esta se enrolló y la lechuza se la llevo, así que tuvo que usar la suya para contestarle que no había problema, tomando la precaución de escribir con una tinta que se veía solo al contacto de un rayo de luna para que su hermano no pudiera leerla.

Al día siguiente se levanto a las 8, termino de preparar el baúl, ordeno su habitación que solo quedo un poco mas ordenada que lo común que era desordenadísima y levantó a su hermano que aún dormía (primero trato de despertarlo sacudiéndolo un poco pero al final termino yendo a buscar un vaso de agua que le tiro en la cara XD).

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!- grito el joven al sentir el líquido helado en su rostro (N/a: ji ji ji ¡pobre!)- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, Ale-preguntó Santiago mientras se secaba la cara con las sabanas

- Porque hoy tengo que estar a las 10 en King Cross y tu vendrás conmigo…- contesto la diosa con una sonrisa de "no es lo más lógico del mundo" a la que su mellizo respondió con una de reproche – además, tu eres el dios sol y se supone que te levantas temprano, agarres tu dichosa carreta y guíes al sol a través del firmamento…

Santiago se hecho a reír. Siempre le había resultado gracioso que su hermana tomara tan enserio las cosas que tenía que hacer… Después de todo el había dejado una línea mágica que su carreta seguiría mientras el estuviera en la tierra. Además ahora que podía dormir no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, en cuanto volvieran al olimpo Apolo debería reanudar sus obligaciones. Por ahora, Santiago descansaría. Alejandra lo fulmino con la mirada y salió del cuarto murmurando algo así como "ya me las va a pagar". Cuando su hermana salió, el joven dios se preparó y media hora más tarde ambos salían rumbo a la estación.

**En la casa de Emily **

Una chica de dieciséis años aparto, molesta, el mechón rubio que se había soltado del extraño moño que tenía en la cabeza y que había caído sobre su ojo derecho. Trató de volver a atarlo pero no hubo caso seguía molestándole. Suspiro resignada, no creía que sus amigas fueran a contestarle, y de todos modos ya había esperado medía hora a pesar de lo impaciente que era y de lo mucho que esperaba tener que esperar alguna cosa. Esto era, principalmente culpa de sus padres que de niña le había dado todo lo que quería ni bien ella lo pedía.

Se estaba a punto de acostar cuando, de pronto, le pareció ver una motita negra que contrastaba con la luna cuarto menguante y que se acercaba a gran velocidad así que antes de que pudiera terminar de fijar la vista pudo empezar a distinguir el rápido aleteo de una lechuza que iba directo hacia su ventana. La joven se apresuro a abrirla y lo hizo justo a tiempo para impedir que la bella lechuza de plumas pardas y ojos plateados se estampara contra el vidrio. Emily reconoció enseguida a esa lechuza como la de Alejandra y cuando el ave le extendió la pata para que sacara la carta. Cuando la abrió noto que esta solo contenía tres palabras escritas en una letra imprenta prolija y redondita: "Esta bien. Alejandra". La chica sonrió sorprendida su amiga nunca escribía tan poco. 'Mejor' se dijo, pero al apoyar la hoja sobre la mesa, esta fue tocada apenas por un rayo de luna y pronto aparecieron mas palabras hasta llenar por completo el pergamino.

Emily volvió a tomar la carta y leyó lo que decía:

"Querida Emily:

Como veraz la tinta que creamos el ultimo curso sigue andando bien… Decidí usarla porque la última vez que les mande una carta el águila de mi hermanito (si Santiago, el más insoportable ser del planeta) intercepto mi lechuza y leyó el contenido así que decidí escribir con esta tinta para que no pueda ver lo que escribo.(jiji)

Ah! Si ya me olvidaba lo importante, mañana, si la molestia con patas se digna a levantarse temprano, voy a estar llegando a la estación cerca de las diez y cuarto…

Un besito,

Nos vemos mañana…

Ale"

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje, Emily alzó la vista y observó que su lechuza había regresado y tenía una carta de Lily atada en la pata…

Tomó el pergamino y examinó su contenido. La letra de la pelirroja normalmente cursiva, prolijísima y llena de detalles era en la misiva una letra bastante diferente y parecía como si mientras la escribía, Lily hubiera estado continuamente cambiando de opinión…

Empezaba diciendo con letras grandes y mayúsculas "¡¡¡¡¡SOY PREMIO ANUAL!!!!!" y después un poco mas abajo, esta vez con una letra minúscula continuaba "Lastima que Potter (esa palabra estaba tan tachada que apenas se veía lo que decía) también lo sea ¿puedes creerlo?" La verdad, pensó la rubia, poner a James y a Lily juntos en algo era una acción medio kamikaze, pero probablemente Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía (aunque lo más probable era que estuviera loco, jiji). Después del puedes creerlo venía la lista de adjetivos (descalificativos) más larga que hubiera leído seguida por un "perdón por todo eso, es que necesitaba descargarme" y la carta finalizaba diciendo que llegaría a las diez a la estación para acompañarla.

Después de leer las cartas de sus amigas, Emily se acostó y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, termino de preparar el baúl, se arreglo para salir y luego se fue junto con su madre a la estación.

**En la casa de Lily **

A la mañana siguiente, Lily Evans se levanto sobresaltada. Había soñado que se quedaba dormida y que no llegaba a la estación a tiempo y que el tren la dejaba. Después la imagen había cambiado, estaba en su casa y, al entrar al comedor veía a James Potter hablando animadamente con su madre. Nuevamente cambio la imagen ahora estaba en Hogwarts buscando un libro y encontraba un antiguo volumen que le llamaba la atención. Lo agarraba y, al limpiarle la tapa veía un medallón muy similar al que le había dado su madre. Intentaba abrirlo pero no podía. Cuando estaba por dejarlo nuevamente en la estantería, James aparecía y abría el libro como si tal cosa (N/A: muy fácilmente). Ella intentaba ver pero no la dejaba…

Pestañeó reiteradas veces para empezar a ver algo y luego miro el reloj que tenia sobre la mesita de noche. Las 6:30.

- Maldición- pensó- odio despertarme a esta hora.- no era que le molestara especialmente despertarse temprano, pero sabia por experiencias anteriores que si se volvía a dormir a esta hora no se despertaría hasta después del mediodía y esto provocaría que no llegara a tomar el expreso que la llevaría a Hogwarts. Como no le quedaba otra opción, se levanto y se vistió para bajar a desayunar. A pesar de ser tan temprano encontró a su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Lily –saludo al verla entrar en la cocina – ¿que paso te caíste de la cama?- agrego haciendo alusión a que la pelirroja siempre se levantaba tarde.

- Ja ja… - respondió sarcásticamente la aludida- sabes que si no me levanto temprano soy capas de dormir hasta la tarde y no puedo darme ese lujo hoy ya que tengo que encontrarme con las chicas a las 10:00 en la estación

-ah… bueno no sabia que se iban a encontrar mas temprano creí haberte entendido que irían a la hora de siempre…- dijo la señora Evans sonriendo al ver la cara de dormida de su hija- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-¡Sí!-contestó la chica- ¡pensé que no me lo ibas a preguntar más!

Después de tomar el desayuno que le preparo su madre, submarino (N/A: una barrita de chocolate derretida en leche) con tostadas, se levanto y fue a su cuarto a terminar de revisar el baúl que llevaría. Tenia que terminar de guardar los libros del colegio y agregar a estos los libros que le había traído su abuela. Además debía revisar el hechizo que había puesto en la parte de debajo de su baúl donde se encontraban escondidos varios kilos de chocolate apilados de a diez. Una vez que termino de acomodar el chocolate, busco la ropa que se pondría y, luego de varios minutos de indecisión, eligió una pollera corta y una remera verde que le resaltaba los ojos.

Antes de entrar a bañarse miro a su alrededor y vio que su cuarto que normalmente estaba muy prolijo y ordenado era un verdadero desastre. Toda la ropa que no se llevaba a Hogwarts estaba amontonada en pilas desiguales sobre su cama. Frunció el ceño, tomó su varita y cuando la tuvo en la mano realizó un sencillo encantamiento para que todas las prendas que se encontraban arriba de su lecho se dirigieran hacia su armario y se guardaran en los estantes y cajones. Luego dio una vuelta sobre si misma y vio las paredes. Eran verdes. A pesar de que durante el año escolar odiara ese color porque era el color de Slytherin, durante el resto de su vida le gustaba. Le había costado muchísimo convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran pintarla de ese color pero al final habían accedido, poniendo como única condición que no se arrepintiera y quisiera cambiarlo ya que no se lo permitirían. Esto era no porque ella soliera cambiar de opinión, de hecho casi nunca lo hacía porque pensaba las cosas varias veces antes de hacerlas y no cambiaba de parecer fácilmente (para ser sincera hay que decir que nunca cambiaba de opinión porque era muy orgullosa y cabeza dura para admitir que se había equivocado) sino porque querían que siguiera pensando antes de actuar. Finalmente, entro en el baño y salio media hora mas tarde, perfectamente arreglada y lista para salir.

Lily sonrió pensando que si, como el año anterior, Alejandra estuviera en su casa, todavía le faltaría una hora para poder salir y llagarían tarde a encontrarse con Emily.

Sus padres la llevaron en la estación y se despidieron de ella delante de la pared que separa el andén 9¾ de donde salía el Expreso de Hogwarts del mundo muggle. Cuando vio que nadie la miraba se dirigió hacia la barrera y tras atravesarla apareció ante ella el expreso se Hogwarts, tan brillante y limpio como siempre y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al darse cuenta de que ese sería el anteúltimo viaje que haría en el tren ya que no volvería a su hogar para las vacaciones de navidad.

Camino arrastrando el carrito donde llevaba el baúl y subió al tren para buscar un buen compartimiento. Eligio uno del último vagón y se sentó a esperar a sus amigas.

-Hola lily- dijo una voz demasiado conocida para ella.

-Para ti soy Evans, Potter- respondió la pelirroja a modo de saludo.

-Bueno, hola _Evans_- saludó el pelinegro recalcando el apellido de la chica- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Estuvieron muy bien, porque no tuve que verte.- contestó la chica con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera que no fuera James ya que este estaba tan acostumbrado que le parecían normales.- ¡Oh! Hola Remus, no te había visto.

- Hola- saludó el licántropo.

- Córrete Lupin- exigió una voz detrás del merodeador de ojos de color miel y pelo castaño claro. Era Emily, la joven de cabello rubio y ojos celeste cielo, llevaba puesta una pollera de jean y una remera azul ajustada que le quedaban muy bien.- no ves que estorbas- continuo con voz prepotente.

-Buenos días, yo también te quiero.- Saludó el merodeador amablemente, pero con una sonrisa irónica.

- Ja ja, ya quisieras que yo te quiera- contestó la rubia dándole un beso a su amiga.- Te extrañe tanto Lily…

En ese mismo momento tres personas entraron al compartimiento: los dos primeros en entrar fueron los mellizos Lemaire, Santiago y Alejandra, el primero, vestía un jean y una remera roja, era alto y tenia pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verdes. Su hermana se parecía bastante a él, y llevaba puesta una pollera negra y una remera plateada. Ambos saludaron a todos los presentes con un beso en la mejilla y se sentaron. El último en entrar al compartimiento fue Sirius Black, que tenía una cara bastante preocupada y les comentó a James, Remus y Santi que no había ningún compartimiento libre y que por lo tanto deberían viajar en ese.

Antes de que Lily se pudiera negar Remus dijo:

-Lily¿no deberíamos ir al compartimiento de los prefectos para que nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer?- Lily asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Remus al vagón donde se encontraron con los otros prefectos y les dijeron que deberían patrullar un rato los pasillos y que cuando estuvieran por llegar avisaran a los chicos de primero que se pusieran las túnicas del colegio.

Cuando llegaron a su compartimiento se encontraron una escena bastante extraña: Emily se había caído sobre Sirius en una curva y en ese momento ambos estaban totalmente rojos y Santi, James y Ale se morían de risa. Cuando Ale pudo contarle a Lily lo que había pasado esta comenzó a reír también, aunque en seguida se calló al ver la cara de "cállate o te mato" que le lanzaba Emily.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la Estación de Hogsmade y se bajaron del tren.

**¡Hola¿Cómo están todas las adorables personas que leen esta historia? Jiji no me maten por tardar es que mis hermanos habían secuestrado la computadora y no me dejaban escribir… **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia y dejaron reviews: Kry, ivenus-valens, marta, mimig2, Koumal Lupin-Nott, 1OOON, Marie (gracias por apoyarme primita), Lils Potter Evans **

**Un beso grande a todas… **

**Luna712 **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola¿Como están? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo y pidiendo perdón por el retraso es que entre la pintura de mi casa, no tener internet y que cuando había terminado el capitulo se me borró la mitad se me hizo imposible subirlo antes… **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y/o lugares que reconozcan no son míos sino de la multimillonaria J.K. Rowling**

**Echa esta aclaración me despido hasta el final del capítulo **

**De merodeadores y dragones **

Capitulo 3: De vuelta en Hogwarts

Los jóvenes bajaron del tren y escucharon el familiar llamado de Hagrid a los de primer año y vieron la cara de asustados de los pequeños al ver al semigigante. Miraron hacia donde debía estar el castillo y vieron o más vale adivinaron la silueta de la torre de astronomía. James miro la luna, que estaba un poco más chica que el día anterior y rápidamente saco la cuenta de cuanto faltaba para la luna llena. Faltaban unos veinte días y por lo tanto ese era el tiempo que faltaba para que él y sus amigos acompañaran una vez más a Remus en su transformación. James, Sirius y Santiago se habían convertido en animagos para poder acompañarlo las lunas de luna llena y lograr de ese modo que el licántropo no se lastimara tanto. James se sentía feliz. Ese año pintaba bien, iba a pasar más tiempo con Lily y tal vez consiguiera que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de que en verdad la quería y que había cambiado por ella. Un "suave" empujón de Sirius lo despertó de su ensueño y vio que ya habían llegado a los carros que los llevarían hasta el castillo. Estos carros estaban tirados por thertrals unas criaturas con aspecto de caballos huesudos y alados que solo son visibles para quien ha visto morir a alguien. James los veía porque poco antes de que empezara su tercer año su bisabuela había muerto estando él cuidándola. Recordaba que cuando los vio por primera vez se había asustado mucho.

Flash back

-¡Ah¿Qué son esas cosas?- Gritó un asustado muchacho de unos trece años de edad. El chico de ojos marrones y cabello revuelto miro a sus amigos que lo miraban desconcertados.- ¿Acaso no ven a esos seres con forma de caballos?- pregunto señalando lo que para sus amigos era un espacio vacio.

-James…, me parece que ahí no hay nada, creo que lo mejor sería que no comas tanto chocolate porque al parecer te afecta la vista…- replicó Sirius entre divertido y preocupado.

-Yo se que son esos seres- dijo una voz detrás del azorado joven. El chico se dio vuelta y vio que quien le hablaba era una pelirroja de su edad a quien creyó reconocer como una de las chicas que hablaba con Remus y que era amiga de la hermana de Santiago.- Son thertrals. Tus amigos no los ven porque solo pueden verlos quienes presenciaron la muerte de alguna persona.

- Entiendo…-contesto James sorprendido de que la chica supiera tanto.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- finalizó al tiempo que se despeinaba el pelo y la chica se reía por el gesto.

-Mi nombre es Lilianne Evans- Se presentó extendiéndole la mano- pero todos me dicen Lily.

-Mucho gusto Lily- respondió James estrechando su mano.

Fin del Flash back

James sonrió y miro por la ventana. El carro estaba entrando en los jardines el colegio. Durante todo ese año y la primera parte del cuarto, los siete, Sirius, Remus, Santiago, Alejandra, Emily, Lily y él, habían estado muy unidos pero luego se habían peleado por culpa del id…. (N/A: supongo que se darán cuenta de lo que quiere decir ¿no?) de Snivellus. Lily había sido amiga de Snape pero ahora se habían peleado y por eso el chico la trataba mal, aún así Lily seguía defendiéndolo cuando los merodeadores lo trataban mal. Lo único que había conseguido esta amistad con Snape había sido que ella se peleara con los merodeadores (especialmente con James y Sirius, ya que Santiago era el hermano mellizo de Alejandra y Remus era un amor que no podía hacerle daño ni a una mosca, siempre y cuando no te lo encontraras una noche de luna llena, claro)

Flash Back

Snape había estado molestando a Lily y James lo había ido a buscar para pelearlo. El chico, de pelo revuelto con el aspecto de haberse bajado recién de la escoba y ojos avellana, hacía levitar a Snape un muchacho ojos negros y fríos, de cabello grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros. El merodeador que estaba con sus amigos le grito al otro chico:

- Di que te retractas de lo que dijiste

-Jamás – contestó el chico de pelo grasiento con una voz que denotaba un profundo desprecio hacia su interlocutor.

Una chica pelirroja se abrió paso empujando a los amigos del agresor, que cabe aclarar, también era su amigo

-James, por favor, baja a Severus- pidió Lily

-No- respondió el chico pasando por alto el furibundo tono de la chica.- no hasta que te pida perdón por lo que te dijo.

- No necesito que me defiendas James y lo sabes- exclamó la enojada pelirroja- el solía ser mi amigo y a pesar de que ahora no lo sea no me gusta que lo trates mal.

- Bueno, pero yo **soy** tu amigo y molesta muchísimo que Snivellus te diga esas cosas y por eso te defiendo.- replico el merodeador de anteojos.

-Quizás ya no quiera que me defiendas,- retruco Lily y una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos esmeraldas cuando profirió en una voz fría e inexorable, triste y nostálgica pero al mismo tiempo fría y decidida: - Quizás ni siquiera me interese seguir siendo tu amiga.- Tras gritar estas palabras que a James le parecieron puñales que se le clavaban en el corazón, Lily se había echado a llorar y seguida por sus amigas había corrido a ocultarse en su habitación de donde no salió hasta el lunes (era sábado) cuando tuvo que ir a clases.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese día Lily no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuera para insultarlo o para rechazar salir con el cuando al año siguiente, James se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. La pelirroja, a pesar de negarlo rotundamente, también lo quería pero pensaba que el chico solo le decía que la amaba para molestarla.

James solo hablaba con una de las amigas de Lily, Alejandra, por la sencilla razón de que eran amigos desde niños, era la hermana melliza de uno de sus mejores amigos y especialmente porque a ella también le encantaba hacerle bromas a los de Slytherin, aunque supuestamente era una chica muy responsable y solo participaba de las bromas para evitar que se metieran en demasiados problemas. Además la joven odiaba a Snape casi tanto como los merodeadores y eso les daba una camaradería especial.

Cuando el merodeador volvió a la realidad, noto que el banquete estaba terminando. Remus hablaba amistosamente con las chicas, Lily, Alejandra y Emily y, Sirius y Santiago conversaban sobre Quiddich. Más o menos una vez por minuto, Sirius se daba vuelta y miraba a Emily. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que estaba loco por esa chica? James rió por lo bajo y Santi le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa, Prongs? Pareces estar en la luna…

-Mira quien habla Apolo, vos que estas siempre en el sol y el sol esta más lejos que la luna.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía, yo pensaba que estaban a la misma distancia –respondió el dios griego irónicamente

- Yo te dije que tenías que prestar más atención en astronomía el año pasado- replicó el pelinegro.

Santiago puso cara de no me molestes e iba a protestar cuando Sirius que sintió la tensión del ambiente, decidió interrumpir lo que se convertiría en una lucha de horas.

-Hablando de lunas… Moony esta muy pendiente de la luna últimamente ¿No?

Apolo se dio vuelta tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello

-No estarás queriendo decir lo que pienso- expresó mordazmente Santi que normalmente solía ser muy calmado y dulce pero que cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de Alejandra o de discutir con alguna persona ya que eso le encantaba desde que había y ido junto con Artemisa a unas clases de retorica haría unos 2000 años.

- Si estas pensando en su pequeño problema peludo, no. Si por el contrario y por el color de tu cara era esto lo que pensabas, te referís a la luna como –y en un susurro- diosa de la luna-después de decir eso volvió a su tono normal de voz, o sea casi gritó- estas en lo correcto.

- ¿¡Cómo!?-exclamó Santi escandalizado.- ¿Estás seguro?- interrogó a continuación bastante preocupado escudriñando con la mirada el rostro de sus dos amigos, Sirius y Remus para ver si esto era cierto.

- No, no era en serio, solo quería hacer un juego de palabras- contestó riendo a carcajadas, aunque luego cambio la risa por una cara de duda que hizo que Apolo se pusiera tenso y que cuando dijo- o seria mas bien un juego con los significados de la misma palabra- lo fulminara con la mirada. Por suerte, Sirius tenía buenos reflejos y murmuro un 'Protego!' justo a tiempo. La mirada del dios podía quemar bastante cuando este estaba enojado, y hasta que Ale no les había llenado un frasco que se rellenaba solo con una poción anti quemaduras, habían tenido que ir mas de una vez a la enfermerías con quemaduras que parecían de 'estar tomando sol al mediodía sin protector solar y con una lupa gigante enfrente, para broncearse mas rápido', por suerte Artemisa era muy buena con las pociones curativas y su poción les había evitado muchas veces problemas de hecho, su presencia les evitaba muchos problemas porque aparte de tratar de cumplir su misión, hacer las tareas y estar con sus amigas lo único que hacia la diosa era vigilar que su "queridísimo" hermano no se metiera en demasiados problemas y que no revelara quienes eran en realidad por que más de una vez había estado a punto de decirlo o de usar alguno de sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Cuando el director hubo terminado de decir su discurso de principio de año y todos los alumnos se estaban levantando para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes para ir a acostarse, Lily se levanto y se acerco a James. Al principio el chico se ilusionó al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba pero, cuando esta le dijo que solo iba para avisarle que tenían que ir a hablar con la Prof. McGanagall, se desilusionó. Lo cierto era que hablar con la profesora, para que esta les dijera cuales eran sus obligaciones ya que si bien Lily ya había sido prefecta años anteriores había ayudado varias veces a los premios anuales en sus obligaciones lo único que había echo James había sido romper todas las normas del colegio y eso lo convertía en una persona poco confiable a los ojos de los profesores. Cuando llegaron al despacho de McGanagall, la profesora les explico todo lo que debían saber para cumplir con sus obligaciones y los condujo a través de amplios corredores llenos de gente y angostos pasadizos que solo conocían los profesores y los merodeadores hasta llegar a un solitario pasillo donde había un cuadro que mostraba una ninfa del bosque que correteaba feliz por entre los árboles. La ninfa estaba ataviada con una hermosa túnica color rojo que se ataba alrededor de la cintura con un cinturón dorado y cuyos cabellos estaban decorados con pequeñas florecillas doradas. Evidentemente a esta ninfa le gustaba Grifindor, alrededor de todo hogwarts había muchos de estos cuadros y las ninfas dibujadas en ellos se vestían con los colores de la casa que apoyaban.

-Ji ji ji, qué quieren ustedes que pasan por aquí- rió alegremente la ninfa retratada y al notar a la profesora saludó- Buenas noches, profesora, un gusto volver a verla.

-Buenas noches- respondió secamente la profesora para luego exclamar- "Ad astra per aspera"- al oir la contraseña la criatura se dirigió hacia un árbol que estaba detrás de ella. Cuando lo toco, en el árbol apareció una puerta magníficamente decorada con flores y hojas de hiedra. La Prof. les ordenó que la tocaran y cuando lo hicieron aparecieron en una sala circular de paredes pintadas con los colores de Grifindor. En el hogar crepitaba un cálido fuego y los mullidos sillones invitaban a sentarse. Entre los sillones había una mesa baja que les serviría para hacer los deberes. En la habitación había cuatro puertas, una era por la que habían entrado y frente a esta estaban las puertas de los cuartos y entre estas que tenían unos cartelitos con el nombre de su dueño, estaba el baño. Frente al hogar había un cuadro que mostraba a un hombre de unos cuarenta años con barba y una cara un tanto triste, al ver entrar a Lily y a James el retrato había abierto mucho los ojos y había dicho algo así como 'Lady Lilian' pero los chicos estaban demasiado impresionados por la sala como para notarlo.

Lily se acerco al retrato con curiosidad, de todos los cuadros de Hogwarts este seguramente debía ser uno de los más extraños, el mago retratado tenía una larga vara a su costado y su expresión triste era similar a la que ponía James cuando ella se rehusaba a salir con él. Debajo del cuadro había una pequeña placa que rezaba: "Sir James (1453-1499)". A Lily le encanto que ese fuera el nombre de la persona retratada porque de ese modo podría saludar a James con la escusa de hablarle al cuadro. Al tramar esto, la pelirroja sonrió y James no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía y como le gustaría que esa sonrisa fuera para él.

-Que lindo cuadro -pensó Lily y una traviesa voz dentro de su cabeza le respondió- sí porque el tipo que esta pintado se parece a James…- al escuchar eso fue tal la conmoción que reino en su cerebro que su rostro que hasta ese momento había estado tranquilo se cambió en unos segundos en uno realmente preocupado, lo que provocó que tanto James, como McGanagall la miraran perplejos. La pelirroja, cuyo rostro estaba del color de su pelo, dijo algo así como 'tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches' y se diera vuelta rápidamente para entrar en su habitación. Para su desgracia, antes de que llegara a la puerta la profesora la llamó:

-Srta. Evans, espere un momento, por favor, antes de que se vayan a dormir me gustaría decirles un par de cosas más. Como deben saber ser premios anuales es un trabajo arduo y a veces un poco peligroso por lo tanto en todos los pisos hay cuadros como el que usamos para entrar, si a cualquiera de ellos les dicen la contraseña podrán entrar aquí pero asegúrense que la ninfa este vestida con los colores de Grifindor porque sino podría mandarlos a cualquier lado, las ninfas son criaturas muy traviesas y les gusta hacer bromas…- en este punto la profesora se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire y luego prosiguió- Por otro lado, si quieren alguna noche pasarla en la sala de Grifindor pueden hacerlo, solo tienen que pedirle al hombre del cuadro y el los llevará. Bueno, eso era todo, no olviden bajar a desayunar temprano mañana ya que deberán ayudarme a repartir los horarios a sus compañeros.- Cuando terminó de decir todo esto les deseo buenas noches y se fue antes de que los jóvenes atinaran a devolver el saludo. Para romper el tenso ambiente que había provocado que James y Lily se quedaran solos el cuadro habló:

- Srta. Evans, tenía entendido que ya se iba a acostar

-Eh, sí, tiene razón, buenas noches James- saludó casi automáticamente al tiempo que entraba a su habitación. Al oír su nombre dicho por Lily, el merodeador se puso a saltar de contento, y no era para menos ya que la joven no lo había llamado por su nombre desde que se habían peleado en cuarto año. Pero cuando la pelirroja escucho la reacción de James se dijo que tenía que ponerse fuerte porque si lo llamaba por su nombre iba a terminar por aceptar salir con él, así que salió puso en marcha el plan que había ideado al leer el nombre del cuadro.- Lo siento potter pero no te confundas, la persona retratada en aquel cuadro se llamaba Sir James, a ti no pensaba saludarte…

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó el joven en cuanto la chica se hubo encerrado nuevamente en su cuarto.

-En efecto, mi nombre es Sir James del noble linaje de los Potter- declaró el caballero en voz lúgubre- ¿y cual es su nombre, joven? Y si no es problema me interesaría también saber el nombre de la bella dama que os acompaña - pidió al ver la sorprendida cara del chico

- Mi nombre es James Potter- contestó el merodeador- y el de la chica que acaba de humillarme es Lillian Evans y como has…-dudo un segundo- habrá visto me odia

-Ah… me imagine que ese sería su nombre… se parece mucho a una persona que conocí…- Aclaró al ver la cara sorprendida de su tocayo. Esta aclaración no hizo más que confundir más al pobre chico que decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

**¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen algún review para decirme su opinión. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lee mi historia y especialmente a Marie (Viste primita esta vez te puse primera), Kry e ivenus-valens que dejaron review.**

**Un beso y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Luna712**

**PD¡Casi se me olvida! "Ad astra per aspera" (la contraseña de la sala de los premios anuales) significa algo así como "Hacia las estrellas por el camino difícil" en latín, me pareció que iba bien para la relación entre James y Lily…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que estén muy bien y que me perdonen por tardar tanto pero tengo varias razones: Integradoras-institucional-mitad-de-la-nota-del-trimestre de Química, latín, Matemática, Historia y Geografía. :'C Al final, por suerte me salieron bastante bien y por eso ahora estoy escribiendo D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato y para que protagonicen mis delirios… **

**Dicho esto los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo para los agradecimientos… **

* * *

**De merodeadores y dragones**

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos de un merodeador

Mientras Lily y James eran conducidos hacía su nueva sala común, sus amigos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se fueron a su habitación donde para su sorpresa seguían estando las camas de los chicos. Los jóvenes pensaban que sacarían las camas, ya que los premios anuales tenían su propia habitación. Sirius se alegró muchísimo al saber que en cuanto se le pasara el embobamiento por la pelirroja su amigo podría volver a dormir nuevamente con ellos y así podrían planear nuevamente travesuras antes de irse a dormir. Como estaba muy tranquilo y le encantaba su cama de Hogwarts así que ni bien se acostó se quedo completamente dormido sin siquiera saludar a Remus y a Santi que se estaban preparando para dormir.

Apolo estaba durmiéndose cuando de pronto recordó lo que habían dicho Sirius y James sobre Remus y su hermanita Artemisa (Apolo solo le llevaba un par de segundos de edad a su melliza pero aún así era muy sobre protector con ella y la trataba como si fuera una niñita que no pudiera cuidarse sola cosa que la enfurecía terriblemente…) y se enojó tanto que sin querer prendió fuego su cama. Sin ganas de repararla, apagó el fuego con un movimiento de su varita, le dijo a Moony que se iba y sin pensarlo mucho mas saltó por la ventana de su habitación, rebotó en los terrenos de Hogwarts y de ese modo llegó hasta su habitación del Olimpo donde pudo descansar perfectamente.

Después de que Apolo se fuera, Remus se quedo solo en la habitación pensando en como se había enterado de que Ale era en realidad Artemisa.

Flash Back de Remus Lupin

Remus miro a su alrededor y vio una silueta que contrastaba con la luz de la luna casi llena. La persona se levanto y al joven le pareció que estaba parada en la misma superficie de la luna. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, nadie podía estar parado sobre la luna. Camino unos pasos, acercándose a su visión y noto que se trataba de una muchacha de largos cabellos, ataviada con algo que parecía ser una túnica griega. Cuando vio el rostro de la joven no pudo evitar pensar que era muy hermosa, pero después la reconoció. Era Alejandra. Ella no pareció verlo y comenzó a elevarse lentamente hasta posarse en una brillante carreta tallada en la más pura plata. El carro estaba tirado por cuatro unicornios alados que parecían hechos de rayos de luna, por la luminosidad que irradiaban. La joven tomo las resplandecientes riendas y condujo la carreta a través del cielo nocturno. A su paso el carro dejaba una radiante estela que la luna seguía obediente. Al terminar su recorrido nocturno, la chica descendió graciosamente del carro y llego al suelo cubierto de rocío planeando tan lentamente como lo haría una pluma. Finalmente se acerco con paso lento pero decidido al atónito joven que observaba la escena y cuando estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia empezó a hablar.

- Remus, por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que viste. Ninguna persona debe saber que no soy Alejandra Lemaire.

-Pero¿quién eres?, sabes no es muy normal que veas a una compañera del colegio volar sin escoba por los aires subirse a una carreta y marcar el camino que recorre la luna. Eso es raro aunque yo pueda convertir una rata en un vaso.- exclamó el merodeador que ni siquiera en esas circunstancias podía ocultar lo gracioso que era.

- Bien,- respondió Alejandra – te contestare pero primero por favor sentémonos. –Habló al tiempo que movía su mano y hacía aparecer dos cómodos sillones, se sentaba en uno y le señalaba el otro a su acompañante.- Mi nombre es Artemisa y soy la diosa de la luna, para los griegos. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

- De hecho si, si sos una diosa del Olimpo por que y evidentemente sabes magia muchísimo más avanzada que la que se aprende aquí en Hogwarts. – Dijo mirando los sillones donde estaban sentados ya que hacer aparecer cosas de la nada era tema de séptimo y no a todos lograban hacerlo- ¿Por qué estas como estudiante en este colegio? Y otra cosa ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi y ahora?

- Mi hermano Apolo, que es quien tu conoces con el nombre de Santiago, y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir que es ayudar a dos personas que estudian en este colegio a encontrarse. Como hacerlo a la fuerza sería muy sospechoso decidimos infiltrarnos y acercarnos a ellos como compañeros. Te estoy diciendo eso por dos razones: La primera es que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda y la segunda es que si no te lo decía ahora tú te darías cuenta solo. Veras, el lobo que llevas adentro – expresó ignorando abiertamente la cara de asombro del muchacho- me reconoció ni bien me acerque a ti la primera vez es por eso que yo te causaba desconfianza- el chico asintió moviendo la cabeza y la diosa prosiguió-Yo soy, de alguna manera la culpable de que tu te conviertas una vez al mes en un hombre lobo. – Los ojos de Alejandra se llenaron de lágrimas. La chica trato de detenerlas pero no lo logró así que dejo que rodaran libremente por sus mejillas- Perdóname, y entenderé si ya no quieres hablarme después de esto pero quiero que sepas que yo no puedo hacer nada por parar las fases de la luna… por mi…-Comenzó a decir pero no pudo acabar su oración porque Remus se había acercado y le había tapado la boca con la mano.

-Sh… no te preocupes, ya se que no podes hacer nada por cambiarlo. El cielo tiene sus reglas y tu solo puedes bailar tu parte de la danza pero no modificarla.

- Yo… yo… ¡gracias! Sabía que comprenderías…- dijo la joven abrazando al chico que se puso todo colorado.

-De nada – contestó el merodeador ojimiel.

- Pero… no le digas nada a los chicos… Ellos aún no están listos para saber quienes somos, en todo caso habla con Santiago pero no le hagas demasiado caso, no se toma nada enserio.

- Y las chicas… ¿a ellas se lo contaste?- indagó el merodeador

- No, todavía no se los dije… pero me sinceraré pronto…- respondió la niña.

Al día siguiente Remus se había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza porque no había dormido casi nada y Alejandra le había dado una poción que había hecho que se sintiera mejor pero siguió teniendo sueño, así que ese día después de comer se había ido acostar y por lo tanto, no había podido hablar con Santiago.

Fin del Flash back

Hacia ya cinco años de que había pasado eso y desde entonces Alejandra y Remus se habían llevado muy bien de hecho al año siguiente ella y Santi habían ayudado al resto de sus amigos a convertirse en animagos para poder hacerle compañía durante sus transformaciones. Aunque como sabían que era muy probable que James y Lily se pelearan los ayudaron por separado de modo que las chicas no sabían que los merodeadores eran animagos y viceversa. Así que cuando en cuarto se habían peleado ambos grupos podían ir a acompañarlo sin darse cuenta de los otros tres animales que estaban allí ya que por haber aprendido a transformarse de la mano de tan buenos maestros podían elegir en que convertirse cada vez. Y tal como les aconsejaran sus amigos cambiaban de animal cada luna llena. Remus sonrió contento por tener tan buenos amigos. El sabia que todos lo acompañaban y le causaba muchísima gracia porque siempre lo visitaban los animales mas disparatados entre un elefante y un mosquito no había animal que no eligieran aunque luego de un tiempo algunos se fueron haciendo más frecuentes. Por ejemplo James raramente se convertía en un animal que no fuera alguna clase de ciervo, y Sirius había probado todas las razas de perros conocidas y por conocer. Esa había sido la razón por la cual se habían puesto Prongs y Padfood de sobrenombre. A él le habían puesto Moony ya que ese apodo le daba un "aire alunado" como había dicho Apolo en alguna ocasión. Al dios no le habían puesto ningún apodo ya que estuvieron de acuerdo en que su verdadero nombre sonaba bastante a sobrenombre especialmente si habías escuchado el Moony antes.

Al mismo tiempo en que Remus recordaba esto, Artemisa estaba en su habitación leyendo (aunque quizás decir devorando seria mas correcto) un libro. Desde que había llegado a su habitación, donde guardaba un pequeño reservorio de libros sobre magia griega, mitología y hasta algunos libros muy largos (y aburridos) sobre licantropía que la chica leía uno tras otro para tratar de hallar la cura para su amigo. La diosa hacía esto porque, cuando le había contado a su hermano que le había revelado sus identidades a uno de sus amigos sin que él lo supiera y mas habiendo le repetido tantísimas veces que no debía divulgar nada, este se había enojado muchísimo pero luego predijo que podría encontrar una cura. El problema era que como la profecía es una ciencia tan extremadamente impredecible Apolo no podía recordar donde lo encontraría y por lo tanto ella debía revisar todos los libros de la biblioteca.

-¿Dónde puede estar? No es posible que aun no lo haya encontrado… Además si Apolo me dijo que lo iba encontrar, debe estar en alguna parte… Nunca se equivoca cuando de descifrar el futuro se trata es como yo con el pasado… Es sorprendente todo lo que se equivoca el profesor Binns, nadie que sepa realmente historia puede hacer una clase tan aburrida, si yo la contara se parecería a un cuento de hadas y nadie se olvidaría jamás lo que pasó en un solo día de cualquier año de la creación del mundo hasta el presente.- Pensaba la diosa mientras hojeaba un libro que tenia varias ilustraciones impresionantes de cómo era la transformación a hombre lobo.

En la misma habitación de hecho en la cama contigua a la de la joven deidad se encontraba Emily, que escribía en su diario lo que le había pasado en el día. Mientras escribía su diario, la chica se estaba tiñendo de rojo las raíces de algunos mechones (con la varita, claro) que ya habían crecido a pesar de haberlos teñido hacía apenas una semana. Lucy, la última chica que ocupaba la habitación, la miraba y le indicaba a donde debía apuntar con la varita ya que Emily no podía esperar a terminar de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y por lo tanto ninguna le salía bien; los reflejos rojos que antes ocupaban menos de un centímetro habían doblado su tamaño inicial y la letra con la que escribía que normalmente era una letra pequeña y estilizada podría pasar ahora fácilmente por la de un niño que apenas estuviera aprendiendo a escribir.

Cuando terminó de escribir, se fue a mirar al espejo a ver que tal había quedado y casi le agarra un ataque si no fuera porque Ale fue mas rápida y con un rápido movimiento de su varita no solo se lo arregló sino que además le hizo un hechizo para que la tintura llegara siempre hasta la raíz sin necesidad de retocarlo. Emi se lo agradeció y le pidió que le enseñara el hechizo pero la diosa le respondió que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer y continuó con su lectura, hasta que ambas se fueron a dormir.

**

* * *

****¡Hola de nuevo! Solo quería agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior: Marie, Kry (perdona por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero no tenía escrito mas que el flash back y pensaba ponerlo más tarde), zuLyB6 y pedirles que me comentaran que les pareció el capítulo. Se que todavía no pasó casi nada interesante pero primero necesito presentar a los personajes.**

**Un beso, espero que les haya gustado…**

**Luna712**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling que definitivamente tiene mucha mas imaginación que yo.**

Capítulo 6: El libro de la verdad.

No había pasado ni una semana de clases pero los alumnos de séptimo ya tenían pilas de tarea por hacer. Por esa razón, Lily, Emi, Ale y los merodeadores estaban en la biblioteca. Era una costumbre que habían conservado aún después de pelearse porque era la única forma de que James, Sirius, Santi y Emi estudiaran algo. Ya que si estudiaban separados siempre venía alguno a decir que había un entrenamiento de Quidditch y al final nunca hacían la tarea. El problema es que eso no servía demasiado porque: James se quedaba mirando a Lily ya que según él era más interesante mirarla que estudiar las lecciones que podía aprender en cualquier otro momento. En cuanto a los otros tres tampoco estudiaban mucho porque encantaban sus pergaminos para que los otros dos pudieran leer lo que escribían y quedaban cosas como esta: (los nombres entre paréntesis son quienes lo escriben)

(Emily)Esto es terrible. Tengo que escribir una redacción de por lo menos 1500 palabras todavía no escribí más que esta estupidez.

(Sirius)Estas mejor que yo. Yo escribí diez palabras contando estas.

(Santiago) Jaja yo tampoco escribí nada. Por suerte yo aprendí a hacer que la pluma escriba todo lo que se sobre el tema mientras duermo sino tendría un problema.

(E) Que suerte tenes de saber tanto. Si yo hago eso no escribo ni 400 palabras en el pergamino…

(Sa) Haber vivido 20 mil años tenía que tener alguna ventaja ¿no?

(Si) Jaja yo estoy de acuerdo con Emi es injusto

(E) Ojo con esa confianza Black, que este aburrida y te hable no te da derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, para ti soy Mainne

(Si) Está bien, Mainne, o mejor dicho amargada…

(E) Si yo soy una amargada vos sos un inmaduro, estúpido e insoportable. Creo que hasta prefiero hacer la tarea a hablar con vos.

(Sa) De hecho no estás hablando con él, le estas escribiendo. Además dejen de pelearse parece que fueran una pareja de enamorados, eso sí unos enamorados que se llaman por el apellido.

Al leer lo que había escrito Apolo, los aludidos se pusieron tan colorados que podrían haber competido con el cabello de Lily y el dios de la luz rio por lo bajo no era necesario saber el futuro para darse cuenta de que esos dos iban a terminar juntos. Cuando su gemela lo escucho dijo:

- no me parece que la redacción te de risa, ya que como sabes se trata de una poción que hace que quien la bebe muera de forma lenta y dolorosa. Y que tú no puedas morir no hace más que aumentar el tiempo de buscar el antídoto o que sufras eternamente, no querrás que la pruebe contigo ¿no? - eso último lo dijo en un murmullo inaudible de modo que solo su hermano pudo oírlo.

(Sa) Bien, mi queridísima hermana sabe como asustarme ¿quieren que les pase mi redacción y ustedes la cambian un poco?

(E y Si) Dale.

Un rato más tarde todos habían terminado con la tarea y estaban listos para ir a comer. Una vez en la mesa se separaron y se sentaron los merodeadores en una punta y las chicas en la otra. Comieron tranquilamente y luego las chicas fueron a la habitación de premio anual de Lily para hablar.

- Chicas, tengo que contarles algo…- la que había hablado era Ale, sus dos amigas la miraron con atención. La última vez que les había dicho esas palabras se habían enterado de que era Artemisa.

-Flash Back-

Tres chicas de unos doce años de edad se encontraban en su habitación de Hogwarts. Sus nombres eran Lily Evans, Alejandra Lemaire y Emily Mainne. Las tres amigas se estaban preparando para irse a dormir cuando Ale exclamó:

-Chicas tengo que contarles algo…- sus compañeras se sentaron a su alrededor y ella continuó.- Supongo que el año pasado les habrá alcanzado para darse cuenta de que yo soy bastante distinta a ustedes… más que nada en las clases que todo me sale muy rápido y que cuando me enojo cambio un poco de aspecto y hace un poquito más de frío en el lugar donde estoy y cosas así… Bueno, a lo que iba, me parece que siendo mis amigas ustedes deberían saber que yo… que yo no soy Alejandra Lemaire. – Cuando dijo eso sus amigas se quedaron mirándola con cara de "estas mintiendo" pero ella prosiguió.- Mi verdadero nombre es Artemisa, aunque algunas personas me llamen también Diana. Y estoy en la tierra con esta forma mortal porque tengo una misión que cumplir.

Lily que en algún momento se había obsesionado con la mitología greco-romana le dijo:

-No puede ser, si dijeras la verdad deberías ser la diosa de la luna y ahora mismo deberías estar haciéndola girar en su órbita.

La joven diosa sonrió y respondió:

-¿alguna vez hiciste una tarea antes para después tener el tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieras…?- la pelirroja asintió y ella retomo su idea:- bueno yo hago algo así solo que a mayor escala. Mis caballos, si se lo proponen, pueden ir bastante rápido, yo aprovecho eso y en las vacaciones recorro 365 veces la órbita de mi plateado astro. Así que cuando empiezan las clases no necesito hacer el recorrido.

-Sigue sin convencerme- se empacó Emily los dioses griegos murieron hace años o acaso no escuchaste al profesor Binns. Nadie creía en ellos y por eso se fueron desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Esto me valdrá un par de años colgando sobre el Tártaro sostenida solo por los pulgares pero vale la pena… -murmuro antes de exclamar- Todavía hay gente que piensa en nosotros. Los hombres nos hicieron inmortales por lo tanto mientras un solo hombre se acuerde de nosotros no moriremos. Y dado que nuestras historias están escritas en miles de libros que tienen millones de ediciones, nos queda bastante tiempo antes de desvanecernos.

- nunca lo había pensado así- admitió Lily pensativa. – ¿puedes mostrarnos tu aspecto?, si te está permitido, claro.

- No hay problema- contestó la deidad griega cerrando suavemente los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos su aspecto era diferente. Estaba vestida con una túnica verde, sus ojos eran grisáceos y salvajes y en el pelo tenía una corona de hojas de oro. Además se veía mucho más grande, en tan solo unos segundos había pasado de tener el aspecto de una niña al de una joven de veinte años…

-¡Wow! Te ves… muy…

-¿diferente?

-Sí-

-El cambio de edad suele ser muy pronunciado… es mas creo que si tuviera la misma creciendo como ustedes me conocen no me vería igual…

-Yo pienso igual. Vos-Ale no sos la misma que vos-Artemisa – opinó Lily

- Eso es muy complicado, sigue siendo la misma…- afirmo Emily

-En realidad no. Ale tiene 12 años y yo tengo aproximadamente 3112. En su cuerpo soy una niña y no puedo hacer las mismas cosas. De hecho para guiar mi carro tengo que tomar mi verdadera forma sino los caballos no me reconocen y eso que sienten el aura de las personas y supuestamente tendría que ser la misma pero no lo es.

-Está bien pero no podríamos ir a dormir ya… tengo mucho sueño y mañana tenemos clases.

- Sí claro- respondió alegremente la diosa que estaba feliz de no tener que ocultar más su identidad a sus amigas.- pero antes quería mostrarles algo más.- Ni bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras, su aspecto volvió a cambiar una vez más. Su cuerpo se lleno de pelos blancos y se encogió hasta quedar convertida en un hermoso gato blanco.

- ¿Eres una animaga? - Preguntaron Emi y Lily a la vez.

- No en realidad- respondió cuando recupero la forma de Ale.- en realidad es parte de ser una diosa pero si quieren puedo enseñarles a convertirse en animales. ¿Les gustaría?

-Claro – accedió Lily. – Siempre quise saber que se sentía ser un animal.

-Fin del flash back-

- Recuerdan que cuando les conté que era Artemisa les dije que tenía una misión que cumplir…- las chicas asintieron- Bueno el otro día Apolo tuvo una visión y me dijo que lo que necesitaba estaba en un libro de la biblioteca pero también predijo que lo encontrarías tu, Lily. Es ese libro con el que soñaste en las vacaciones. Su nombre es el Libro de la verdad, contiene toda la magia de las antiguas civilizaciones. Y además es el único que sobrevivió el incendio de la biblioteca de Alejandría. - cuando terminó de hablar miro a sus amigas. Y les preguntó aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta:- ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

- Tenemos que encontrarlo.- respondieron Lily y Emily al unisonó y se pusieron a discutir sobre qué animal sería más útil para buscar entre los libros.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Ale- No creo que esa sea la forma de encontrarlo y además… no vamos a poder abrirlo- termino la chica de modo enigmático mejor vayamos a dormir.

Las otras se miraron, pero decidieron que era mejor hacerle caso después de todo ya era tarde y al día siguiente tendrían muchas cosas que hacer.

Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Una semana más tarde, Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando información para hacer un trabajo de Historia de la magia cuando vio uno que le llamó la atención. Era un libraco antiguo, estaba forrado en cuero teñido de purpura y a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo que tenía encima, hacía muchísimo que nadie lo habría. Lo sacó del estante con dificultad y como era demasiado pesado para sostenerlo en el aire, lo apoyo en la mesa más cercana y trato de abrirlo. Luego de probar, sin éxito, maneras de levantar la tapa escuchó unas conocidas voces a su espalda.

- Mira quien está aquí, Severus, nuestra sangre sucia favorita- quien había hablado era Lucius Malfoy que como siempre estaba seguido por Severus Snape mejor conocido como Snivellus.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? No saben que la biblioteca es para estudiar…

- Íbamos a estudiar pero el hedor a sangre sucia no nos dejaba concentrarnos – respondió Snape con una mueca de asco y le apunto con la varita- Y esto es para que aprendas a no contestar a tus superiores, ¡Sectumsempra!- a Lily se le escapo una lagrima, ese no era el Severus con el que jugaba de niña. Cerró los ojos, para no ver el momento en que el hechizo tocara su piel porque sabía cuál era el efecto del hechizo y la sangre le daba mucha impresión. Pero el maleficio no llegó a su destino porque antes James la había empujado y había evitado que la lastimara. Junto a él venían el resto de los merodeadores que se pusieron a pelear con los Slytheryns. Cuando la bibliotecaria noto el revuelo los echo a todos de su dominio y no tuvieron otra opción más que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes

El único que estaba contento con lo sucedido era James que aprovechó que "tenía que llevar a Lily a la enfermería" porque al caer se había torcido el tobillo para estar un rato a solas con ella despotricando contra Snape.

Al día siguiente, Lily volvió a la biblioteca para buscar el libraco que no había podido abrir. Lo sacó

del estante y se puso a tratar todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron pero no logro abrirlo. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería que lo llevara a su sala común y que allí tratara de abrirlo nuevamente. La bibliotecaria la estaba mirando con mala cara por maltratar uno de sus libros y el día anterior los había sacado con la advertencia de que si volvían a molestar les iban a suspender el permiso de entrar en la biblioteca y eso claramente no le convenía. Ya que normalmente pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Lo que no se imaginaba es que ese podría ser el libro que habían estado buscando...

**¡Hola! Acá vuelvo después de demasiado tiempo… Debería haber actualizado antes pero simplemente no estaba inspirada y todo lo que escribía me parecía mal. En fin…**

**Un saludo para todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y mil gracias por sus reviews**

**Luna712**


End file.
